Gravity of Love
by lovedbydivine
Summary: A young woman is transported from our world to the world of FF8, she's a special snowflake, then again everyone is. There's a new sorceress on the rise, the resurgence of a religion long forgotten and shit ensues. Seifer/OCs, Squall/Selphie, Irvine/Quistis, Rinoa/OC and Zell/OCs.
1. Chapter 1

bTitle:/b Gravity of Love  
bAuthor:/b DivinityGun  
bWarnings:/b Mature  
bCharacters:/b Orphanage Gang plus Rinoa, Original Characters, Others  
bPairings:/b Seifer/OCs, Zell/OCs, Irvine/Quistis, Squall/Selphie, Rinoa/OC

bFull Summary:/b A young woman comes from our world, planted in the world of FF8. It's eight years later since the last Sorceress War. There's a new sorceress bringing back the Hyphonian religion and those who went against Ultimecia smell something fishy. So, our girl may just have a destiny to fulfill, but she won't be the only one who has a destiny. Afterall, special snowflakes usually turn out to be everyone. This is a story of love and redemption. I hope you enjoy.

bAuthor's note:/b This has been swindling around in my head for over a decade. I had this actually written up a long time ago, but then it got destroyed, so it's all from scratch. I've tried rewriting this twice now but it never comes out right. Things have definitely changed from the original storyline. I warn, the beginning is trite and boring. I just wanted to get some things over with and get straight to the point. So, I hope you stick it out with me.

Also! My favorite pairings have made it in, because I don't feel right without doing them. Squall/Selphie, but please don't see it as Rinoa bashing. Much as I'm indifferent toward her character sometimes (because other times i think she's adorable), I really don't want to bash her. I've always had it in my head that her and Squall broke up somewhere down the line. They were just better off without each other and realized it was young love. I never saw them as compatible.

And my other favorite is Irvine/Quistis. I've always felt like they'd really compliment each other and Quistis wouldn't get angry with his flirting as long as he never actually did anything. (I like Irvine/Selphie too, but it's not my absolute favorite)

Also as other notes, at first I was gonna write Zell's pov of view sometimes but Seifer and Manesa just took over. I have way more muse for these two then I really should and I have five chapters written up so far. I don't know how many there will be, but I do know I haven't dented the adventure storyline. It's just a lot of relationship building between characters for now. In the next three chapters, I'll probably get there. Just wait it out with me.

bZELL/b

Lightning crashed across the darkened sky. The Garden was in a flurry with instructors and members of SeeD trying to lead students to safety down to Garden's basement. Meanwhile, Zell and Selphie were worried about the students that had made the trek out to the fire cavern earlier. This storm was unexpected and Balamb Radio was saying it was a hurricane. They'd move the garden but it was too late and it would be up to them to help the town clean up since it was their home. It was only fair and full of enduring love that they proposed this. '

"We should go get them, make sure they're making it back safe," Selphie said, worrying her lip between her teeth with her hands on her hips and standing on her tippy toes many times in nervous habit.

"Yeah. I should go check on Ma too or at least call," Zell said as he shadow boxed in the infirmary, Dr. Kodawaki's office.

"Lines are out, hon," Dr. Kodawaki told the instructor. "And it'd be stupid to go that far now. I'm sure your Ma is smart enough to get to the basement."

Zell nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said, stopping his own nervous tick. "Selphie. Want to come with me to the cavern? Make sure they're all getting back here safely? Pretty sure the ones who went are some of our youngest SeeD undertakers in a long time."

Selphie bounced, head bobbing. "Of course, Zelly Welly! Let's get a move on." She bounded from the room, nearly skipping and Zell couldn't understand how she had all that positive energy in the face of possible devastation.

"Be careful," The doctor told him as he started heading out.

"We will be," Zell said, looking back with a smile as he saluted.

"I mean it, Instructor Dincht," Dr. Kodawaki warned, frowning.

"Okay, Okay," Zell whined a little as he moved out into the hallway and caught sight of Selphie down the hallway.

He ran to catch up with her, almost running into a few teenagers who were hurrying toward the stairs for the basement. Usually they didn't use the elevator in natural disaster situations. A few moments later he was past the gates and outside where Selphie was waiting, it was starting to drizzle. "Shit! Let's hurry," he said as he and Selphie ran into the field and toward the fire cavern.

Just as they got almost there, (the rain became a little heavier, the wind beginning to pick up), everyone was rushing out of the cavern in excitement until they stopped and looked up. There were murmurs about them and they watched as the two instructors came forward.

"Instructor Mu," Zell greeted. "Guessin' ya guys didn't know 'bout the storm."

"No, not at all," Mu, the female instructor with long dark red hair answered.

"Don't worry though, it's kinda sudden. They didn't expect it to hit land until a couple more days," Selphie explained.

"We should get going. I don't want anyone to get hurt out here, storms usually make the forest monsters come out into the open and the last thing I want is for my students to run into a bunch of terrified and uproarious T-Rexes," Mu said as her students started looking a bit terrified. Zell had news for them, if they thought a little storm was scary, then they better worry about missions where their lives were really on the line.

Selphie nodded, waving at them to move past. "Go on! We're right behind you!"

Mu grabbed one of the fifteen year olds hands for comfort and another before she started running off with all three of her students.

"I really want to check on Ma," Zell said, sighing.

Selphie laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth him. "Your Ma is a really smart cookie. I'm sure she knows what's up."

"Maybe," he said, getting a semi bad feeling. "We should get back to Garden." He looked at the trees in the distance swaying due to the wind, inside the forest he could hear the sound of creatures crying out and moving about.

Selphie bounded off once more, without saying anything and Zell followed after. He wasn't paying much attention to anything other than Garden when it came into view, when he heard Selphie let out a womanly groan. "You okay, Selph!?" He jogged to catch up as she continued groaning, on the ground, by a wet heap of something.

"Yeah! Just tripped over something...," she trailed off, getting on her knees and then turning to see what Zell was looking at. "Oooh! A person shaped person."

Zell snorted. "Selph. Usually people are person shaped."

"Shush! You know what I mean!," Selphie scolded, but there was no real bite to it.

"Ya', I know," Zell said, as he bent down, hoping the storm wouldn't start getting nuts just yet. "So, lady by my estimate."

"Girl. Check," Selphie said, noticing a black duffel bag. "And there's a bag with her!"

"That's all we really need to know right now. Let's get her inside," Zell said, as he bent down and picked her up, throwing the girl over his shoulder. "Get the bag?"

"You got it!," Selphie said as she hefted it over her shoulder and followed Zell.

Xxxxxxx

She had long curly/wavy hair that reached just a little past her shoulders. Her eyes yet to be opened. She was pretty, even with the dark smattering of freckles and the somewhat wide yet tiny nose. Her skin was a medium caramel color and she was dressed in purple pants pajamas with little black kittens and crescent moons all over them. She was also a little bit on the hefty side, not a whole lot but a enough that you could see her belly pudge. Zell would kindly call her thick and needing a serious exercise regimen, because even a little belly fat was dangerous for one's health.

One reason he was always asking Ma if she wanted to go on walks with him or him show her a few healthy dishes, because he wanted her around longer but he didn't have the heart to come out and say: iHey Ma, I'm really worried you'll die before I give you grandchildren. Please lose the weight./i

Yeah, he really doubted it would go over well and he'd only hurt her feelings. He didn't want to hurt his Ma's feelings, not even a little bit.

The orphanage gang (minus Seifer, who was sitting by himself over by Norg's old spot) was seated near the elevator with the girl nearby them so people wouldn't step on her. "She's not one of our own," Quistis observed.

"Haven't seen her in town either, and I promise, I've been around town enough to know everyone there," Irvine pointed out.

"Yeah, I get you, man. I haven't seen her there too," Zell said, crossing his arms and leaning against the elevator door.

"Maybe, she's from out of town," Squall said as Selphie leaned against him, snuggled up. Rinoa and Squall hadn't worked out. For three years, after the battle against Ultimecia, they had stayed strong and then Rinoa realized they weren't right for each other. Squall had been devastated. After all, Rinoa had been his first at everything and he had truly loved her. Part of him still did, he had admitted to Zell and Quistis one night not long ago but it was Selphie who picked up the pieces, being there for him every step of the way and being Squall's cheerleader of life. It seemed only natural they ended up together over two years ago.

Squall says he loves Selphie more than he ever did Rinoa, because it was real between them, not a forced situation with high tensions and teenage dreams. They were currently engaged and looking to getting married in the fall in Timber, where the seasons actually changed. It was both their favorite season. Zell was happy for them.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up," Quistis said, a serene smile coming to her lips. "In the meantime, let's ride out the storm and hope the town isn't too damaged afterward."

"I'm actually scared as shit here. I've never been through a hurricane before," Irvine admitted. "Back in Galbadia we didn't have things like that to worry about. Sandstorms? Sure. But not hurricanes."

Quistis chuckled and kissed Irvine's cheek. "Don't be scared. I'm surprised we haven't gotten one in the time you've lived here with us. We get them every now and then." No one was more surprised than Quistis when her and Irvine ended up together. He wore her down after four years of trying t0 get her to go out with him and finally she said yes. He surprised her with intellect, love and attention. He still flirted but Quistis wasn't the jealous type and understood his need to be himself.

They were married now, much to the disbelief of the Trepies. She was now Quistis Kinneas. She cried so hard on her wedding day and even Irvine shed a few tears. She had been classy and regal in her wedding dress. Now they were trying for kids and thinking about leaving SeeD to get a house in town and raise a family. Irvine was ready but Quistis was still on the fence. She thought they were too young. Something she confided in Zell about not long ago.

They were only twenty-five and twenty-six.

"Guess as long as I have you with me, I reckon there's nothing to be scared about," Irvine said, grinning.

As for himself. Zell wasn't in the market for a girlfriend. At least not right now. Sarah and him hadn't worked out. While he had an intellect that took some time for people to believe in, Sarah just read too much and spent a lot of time in the library the first year they were together. Then she never became SeeD and left garden at twenty, moving over to Balamb Town. They were still an item for awhile, but eventually she moved to Esthar and unfortunate for him? Long distance relationships never worked. He needed someone there with him, in the flesh.

"Who dragged the rag doll in?," came Seifer's voice as he stood over the group. His trench coat had been discarded after the war, because people were too familiar with it and professed pain whenever they saw him. The world had been angry with Edea and Seifer for awhile, as none of them realized the confusing and complicated situation that had taken place for all involved.

Edea was completely forgiven but Seifer was still treated like a social pariah since he was the one who carried out orders. Ontop of being ostracized, Zell got the feeling Seifer was wrecked with guilt about the whole situation. The older man had mellowed out a lot, stopped teasing people so much in cruelty and more in playfulness. Now they even hung out together sometimes. Down by the dock, fishing late at night with a couple Balamb Brewed beers. Zell looked up. "I did."

"She doesn't look-," Seifer started but was cut off.

"Familiar. We know," Squall said, shrugging.

Seifer sat down by Zell, their thighs touching as he sat cross-legged. "So, what you guys gonna do with her?"

"We'll figure that out when she-," Quistis started, but then the whole garden shook fiercely. It made everyone in the crowded basement gasp and crying could be heard from some of the underclassmen.

"Wowie, it's getting bad out there," Selphie commented, bouncing up and down as she left Squall's side. "I hope the town is okay. I know people's homes are kinda underground, so they're safe but everything else is above."

"Not to mention fishing is one of our main exports. Balamb would be fucked if the docks got messed up," Zell said, feeling concern.

"Only for a little while. If anything gets too out of hand, we'll be there to fix it," Quistis said as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

There was a sudden groan. Everyone turned their eyes on the prone figure that was suddenly moving. Brown eyes blinked open and stared up at the ceiling. "Who the hell hit me with a freight truck?"

"You okay?," Selphie asked, leaning over on her knees. "What's your name?"

"One question at a time, Selph," Squall said, chuckling.

The girl blinked again. "Um...," she stared up, squinting her eyes and then they widened. "Holyshit!"

"Holyshit?," Quistis inquired, blonde brow raised.

The girl sat up, staring at Selphie as she reached out to touch her hair and just made everyone confused. "You're...okay, wow. This must be a dream."

"Something tells me, you know us, chickadee," Seifer said, his own blonde brow raised too.

The girl frowned. "I suppose I do, but if you're real, then not really."

"Interesting way of putting it. Before we get into how you know us. Do you have a name?," Quistis questioned.

"Manesa but most people call me Maney and I'm from...not here. Like not anywhere from here," she admitted, looking around at everyone slowly.

"Not from anywhere? How the hell is that possible?," Zell asked, feeling more confused by the second.

"Well... you wanted to get into it but... okay. I'm from America in my world," Manesa began.

"Do you mean in the old world? Before our current one was shaped?," Zell asked, frowning.

"Old world?," Manesa questioned, tilting her head with furrowed brows.

"Yeah. Long ago, try like three thousand years ago, there was a hell of a lot of war going on between these countries. America being one of them. They wiped each other out with nuclear weapons and eventually everyone who survived slowly changed the world into what it is today. But... most of the history is shady at best, so there's not much information on the old world," Zell explained, feeling pride at his knowledge.

Manesa blinked owlishly, then smiled shyly. "Thanks for the history lesson, Zell."

Zell blinked in return. "You know my name? Get to explaining."

The ground shook again and Irvine literally curled up against Quistis by putting his head in her lap and getting in a fetal position as she played with his hair. The big baby.

"I'll explain but please, don't freak out or get mad," she said slowly, looking a little unsure of what was about to come out of her mouth. She went down the line after that: in her world, their world was a video game. They were characters and the story, gamers are told, is the time of the last sorceress war. She was an avid fan of the video game but she didn't explain any further than that. "I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is booting up the game after not playing it for awhile, the screen went red and their was a flash of light. After that... I ended up here." Everyone was silent, including himself. She hissed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Ah. Fudge. Headache from hades, here I come."

Selphie smiled softly. "We'll get you asprin when the storm passes. 'Kay?"

Manesa gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Selphie."

"What strange events," Quistis said with a hum. "There must be a reason you're here. I doubt it's just some weird coincidence. I'm sure there's a reason."

Manesa nodded. "I can't say what it is, but there must be something. Yes."

"Maybe you're like the new destiny hero. Like our golden boy here," Seifer said, ribbing Squall in the side as the usually quiet man grunted and glared.

"I somehow doubt that," Manesa said, laughing nervously. "I've got no clue how to fight and I wouldn't know the first thing about magic... except, well, I kinda do if everything works the same here."

"We'll figure it out," Zell said, offering an encouraging smile. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be an a situation like this. Seemed far-fetched, but shit happens.

"How come you guys believe me so easily? I could be some crazy chick who fell asleep wherever you found me after catching a train from Timber," Manesa said, eyebrow arched.

Squall shrugged. "Crazier things happen around here."

"Hell, if you know my story... you know it's possible for ianything/i to happen," Seifer said, leaning back on his elbows,

"I guess," Manesa said, nodding as the ground shook again. She blinked. "Um, what's going on?"

"Hurricane but everything is fine. It'll pass," Quistis explained, stroking Irvine's hair.

She looked around once more, then stood up slowly. "Well, I don't want to be in the middle anymore. Don't really care for attention... so, can I sit by one of you? If you don't mind that is."

Zell grinned. "Sure, man. Take a seat between me and Seif."

She walked over, sitting between them. "What's in the bag?"

"It came with you," Selphie said. "Look inside! I wanted to look but Zelly wouldn't let me."

"Oh...well, I'm not sure if that's my bag or not but I guess I'll take a look inside," Manesa said, as she reached forward and grabbed it pulling it toward her.

Zell peered over as it was unzipped, watching as she started pulling out contents which were clothes. Everyone one was silent except for Selphie, who was humming and watching like he was, as was Seifer. Everyone else was seemed uninterested.

"Okay, so... definitely not my clothes but they look like my size," she said, holding up a pair of black jean shorts that would cut just below the butt. Two more pairs just like it, along with red tank tops. There was also a pair of steel toed black boots inside and then she got to the good stuff, pulling out a deck of cards. "Strange."

"Mmm~?," Selphie inquired. "Those look like Triple Triad cards."

"They are," Manesa confirmed. "And..."

"You're starting to make me antsy here, lady," Seifer said, looking disgruntled.

"Well, these are cards of everyone here. Sitting here right at this moment. High level cards like in the game... and there's a PS1, the game and a memory card in here," Manesa explained. "Along with something even stranger..."

"Lemme see!," Selphie exclaimed, grabbing the cards from Manesa's hands.

"Hey! Don't bend em'!," Zell nearly shouted.

"Cram it, Zell. I won't bend them, just wanna looksie," Selphie said, going through the cards and studying them.

"It's fine. I have no clue why I need them anyway," Manesa shrugged as she pulled something else from the bag.

"No. I wouldn't say that just yet, they might be important," Quistis said seriously. "Now. Mind explaining what that is?"

"It's a gunblade," Seifer stated, eyebrow raised. "Why the hell do you have a gunblade?"

"No clue," Manesa said, looking at the gunblade thoroughly. To Zell's eye, the blade was a little shorter than Squall and Seifer's gunblades but it was curved slightly at the end with a razor sharp edge. There was a chain hanging from it, with what looked like a snowflake design hanging off it. "Huh. Guess this makes me a special snowflake."

Selphie giggled. "I'm a special snowflake."

"That you are," Squall said, smiling.

"I'll show you guys special snowflake," Seifer grunted.

"Stop being such a scrooge, Seif. We're just having a little fun," Zell said, patting him on the shoulder, placating.

Seifer swiped his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Anyway... why do you have it is the question? It's hard as shit to master."

"I'm guessing that's because you have to learn how to pull the trigger and swipe at the same time?," Manesa suggested.

"That and they're heavy as hell. How are you even holding it?," Seifer asked, looking perplexed.

"Feels pretty light to me," Manesa said, shrugging.

"Let me see," Zell asked, reaching out and taking it from her. To his surprise, as soon as it was in his hands, it dropped to the floor like cement and he couldn't pick it up. "What the hell!?"

"Let me try," Seifer said, reaching over and trying to pick it up by the handle but it didn't budge. "Okay, that's bullshit."

"Guess I'll give it a go," Squall said, reaching over and doing the same, and he had the same results. "Well, there goes that."

"Maybe, it only works for her?," Quistis suggested, blond brow raised.

"Could be," Irvine chipped in.

Manesa reached over and picked it up easily. She moved it back and forth a little. "Okay, not only am I a special snowflake but I'm also the only one worthy. For I am Thor."

"Is Thor another name of yours?," Quistis asked.

"Um, no... nevermind," Manesa said, with an embarrassed smile.

"There has to be something to these cards," Selphie murmured, putting them down beside Manesa.

"Why do I get the feeling that Gaia is in deep shit again?," Zell said, sighing.

"Probably because it is, Chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

"Suppose we couldn't go on forever without something crazy happening," Quistis said, sighing as well.

"Could be something to do with that new sorceress," Zell said, crossing his arms as the garden shook.

"New sorceress?," Manesa asked, blinking. "I thought Edea and Rinoa were the only ones left."

"Well.. there's this new chick, Nolie. A couple years ago, she introduced herself and her two knights. She's trying to bring together the world and talk peace treaties," Seifer explained.

"Okay... well, maybe that's a good thing?," Manesa said. Ah, to be that innocent and ignorant.

"Well, it is but it'll put all Gardens out of business, for sure," Zell explained. "Besides... she's gaining too much power and allies. She's also started the Hyphonian religion. Brought back people's dedication and worship of Hyne. In my opinion, she's brainwashing the whole damn world."

"Rinoa swears by her. She's met her a few times and she adores her. Says she's very sweet and kind," Selphie said.

"I don't trust it either, personally," Manesa said, lips turning down into a parody of a frown. Looking thoughtful.

"There's churches popping up everywhere, there's even one near the beach here. There's priestesses and priests. My Ma started worshiping too... something I'm not fond of," Zell admitted, feeling that gut instinct of bad once more.

Manesa went silent for a few minutes. "If it's something to do with me. I seriously have no training and wouldn't know where to begin."

"One of us could train you... or you could become a student," Squall suggested, looking at her sideways.

"Um... no thanks. I'm not cut out for battle and also, I'm over the age limit. I'm eighteen," Manesa went on.

"Rinoa was seventeen when she became a student and nineteen when she became SeeD," Quistis said, smiling.

"Did she really?," Manesa asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, she did," Squall said, nodding.

"She was a special snowflake too then," Manesa said, shrugging. "But I decline. I'm just not cut out for it."

"I feel like you should," Quistis said, imploringly. "but I won't push. I'll have faith that you come around."

"It's really not so bad, you learn to protect yourself and others," Zell said, trying to be comforting.

Manesa smiled, shrugging again. "I don't know, man... I'll think about it."

The elevator to the garden dinged, out walked Cid and Edea. "The hurricane has passed, but it's best if you all remain down here for a little while longer," Cid announced.

"How bad is it, Headmaster?," Squall asked.

"We don't know yet. There's some debree outside from what we saw and I think I saw a shark in the entrance way but I can't be too sure," Cid told him.

"Poor thing is probably dead by now," Edea said, looking sad.

"It's a shark. One less, the better," Seifer said, shrugging his shoulders.

Edea gave him a disapproving look but said nothing further about the subject. "I'll go let everyone else know, then I'll be heading back upstairs with Cid."

"Hey, Matron," Zell spoke up.

"Yes?," She said, stopping mid step with a kind smile.

Should he tell her? Should any of them tell her? Squall gave him a look that he was able to decipher as wait, something he had learned over the years from the scarred brunette. "Nevermind. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, dear," Edea said as her and Cid walked off.

"Soooo...," Manesa said, looking awkwardly.

Zell felt bad for her. "Yo, we'll figure things out. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we'll talk to the headmaster later and explain the situation," Selphie said, smiling gently.

Manesa nodded. "If you're sure. I could always just uh... try and find my way back or do something to make my way."

"Darlin', everythings gonna be fine. You'll see," Irvine spoke up, looking less green from worry.

Zell wasn't sure what was going on but he honestly had a really bad feeling about the whole situation. His gut instincts were hardly ever wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

bMANESA/b

Admittedly, she was scared. Why was she here? What or who brought her here? Sure, she always wondered what it'd be like to be in the world of one of her favorite games. That wasn't full of horrible things like Silent Hill and Resident Evil for example, but she never thought she'd actually end up here. Now she sits in Headmaster Cid's office, in front of the desk as Zell and Selphie chat behind her about a recent mission Zell went on.

Her skin was itching from anticipation. It had been five days since she got her, she had been staying with Selphie and Squall during that time. She learned they were together, which warmed her, she always thought Selphie was better suited for Squall in the first place. She wondered where Rinoa was though, but she figured it was too rude to ask at the moment. Maybe, if she got a little closer to everyone, if they even became her friends, then she would ask. Until then, she wouldn't impede.

She had decided what she was going to do. The gunblade, which she had fondly named IceFaerie, had kept calling to her like a siren's song. She often found herself picking it up and studying it closely. It seemed strange and significant. Why did she have it? She wasn't stupid. There was a ireason/i she was here. Quistis had been right, this couldn't just be a random act of the universe. It had to be something else.

And honestly? She really didn't want to find out. She wasn't some teenager who had been training here all their life, ready to take on soldiers and fight to the death. Hell, she wasn't even violent except in her mind when someone pissed her off. What was she supposed to do? What would be Cid's verdict?

Her nervousness grew, until she heard the door to the bridge open, turning her head to look and the Headmaster walked in, wearing a pair of black slacks and a brown vest. So, everyone did have outfits other than what the game showed? Go figure. Well, she had learned that after being around everyone the last few days. She turned around to look forward. Did she salute? Stand up? Okay, yeah, that seemed plausible. Saluting in front of the face, right? She stood up, almost falling over awkwardly but managed to stay up right as she turned to the Headmaster and salute. "Hi, Headmaster Cid. It's a pleasure to meet you." She almost fell against the chair again but caught herself. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Relax," Zell said, coming over to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't bite."

"I don't at all," Cid said, smiling. "Take a seat."

She nodded, sitting down in the buttersoft brown leather chair. She put her hands in her lap as Cid sat across her from.

"I hear you're not from here. Not even from our planet," Cid started. "Mind explaining?"

"Yes, sir," she said quietly. Then she ran down the list of things about her world, the game and how she came here, which she knew nothing about.

"And what came with you?," Cid asked, looking perplexed.

"Triple Triad Cards of Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Squall and Irvine. A gunblade that only I can lift, some clothes, my game system, a controller and the game itself," Manesa went on, voice half a chatter and half anxious. "I'm wearing the clothes right now." Her hair was also in a ponytail, with a couple wavy curls at the sides of her face.

"Peculiar," Cid commented.

"I know, sir," Manesa said. "I'm as confused as everyone else."

"I see," Cid said, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands over his rounded belly. "Well. I can see what Quistis means by we need to look into this. I'm sure you realize this is no coincidence."

"Yes, sir," Manesa said, nodding.

"We were thinking she could become a student and potentially a SeeD," Selphie chipped in, standing beside her chair.

"I could certainly pull some strings," Cid said, smiling.

"You don't have to. I know I'm past the age limit and I wouldn't want you to break rules for me. Much as I joke about being special, it's more in the head than actually being well... special," she finished awkwardly.

Cid laughed. "I'm the Headmaster. I was joking about pulling strings," he said, grinning. "If you want to become a student I don't mind. Rinoa didn't become a student until seventeen, and Seifer only came back four years ago. He's still training to be SeeD, which is a different branch of SeeD."

"Different branch?," Manesa asked, blinking.

"Yes, drugs have always been prevalent in our world but in recent years it's gotten much worse. He's studying to become part of SeeD RED. It's a special part of SeeD that takes care of drug dealers, human trafficking, and all else dealing with corruptness. Not something you''d be interested in, I'm sure," Cid explained.

"Not at this time, no," She said, nodding her head. So, even in this idealistic world? Aside from Sorceresses. They had to deal with the problems of her world? Guess she couldn't get away from it.

"Well, alright. Do you want to become a student?," the old man asked, looking serious.

She pulled her bottom lip halfway into her mouth and bit down in thought. "I guess. I don't know what's coming and I should jump at a chance to defend myself."

"Aww. Come on, Maney! Say it with a little more spirit, huh?," Zell chimed in, animatedly moviing around his arms.

"Okay, I want to become a student and eventually SeeD," she said a little louder.

"There we go, baby!," Zell exclaimed, grinning.

She just smiled, rolling her eyes. He really was a sweetheart, as he had shown since she got here.

"I'll get your paper work going and you'll have to fill out information about yourself," Cid said, sitting up.

"Well, I don't know what kind of information there would be. I don't have birth proofs, or my identity here... sooooo...," She trailed off, uncomfortably.

"You see. We have granted orphaned children who came through here, the ability to get all of that. Do you really think they had any of those things before becoming students?," Cid asked, her, smiling.

"I guess not," Manesa answered, smiling back.

"Then let's not worry about it. It will all be taken care of and you'll have to sign a few things to get stated into the world," Cid said. "Okay?"

"Okay, sir," Manesa said, nodding. "When should I come by to start doing all that?"

"You don't need to come by. I hear you're staying with Selphie and Squall, so I'll have my wife drop by the papers at their dorm and then you can return them to me when you've finished," Cid said seriously. "if you finish them by the weekend. Starting Monday. you'll be a student have. your own dorm, though, you'll be sharing with someone else."

Manesa grinned, she was feeling a lot more excited strangely enough. "Okay!" Was she really going to do this?

"Then it's settled, Miss Bellum. I'll see you soon," Cid said, standing up.

"Definitely, sir!" Manesa said, standing as she saluted again.

Cid chuckled. "You've got moxie. I think you'll get on fine here." Then he went back to the bridge.

"This is gonna be so much fun!," Selphie said, holding her arms out and dancing from side to side.

"Fun? You guys are already SeeDs. Not like we'll have classes together anything or even... well, remain friends," Manesa said, shrugging. Even though she really wanted to be the orphanage gang's friends.

Selphie reached up and bopped her on the head, hands going on her hips afterward. "Don't be silly," she scolded. "We're going to be great friends, and you're going to need a support system. We can help you study!"

"Yeah, Maney! We know all that shit, it'll be a breeze with us," Zell said, grinning.

"Well, I hadn't actually played the game in a long time, so I forgot a ton of stuff that's important... like monsters, guardian forces, and the whole shebang. Guess I will need help," Manesa said, smiling bashfully. "It might come back to me as I study though."

"There's more to it than that. Things you probably didn''t have in the game," Zell said as he headed for the elevator. Manesa and Selphie were right behind him.

"Like what?," Manesa asked as they stepped inside and Zell pushed for the first floor.

"Battle conduct, leadership skills, following instructions. Lots of surprise tests on things you didn't even study for," Zell said. "I failed classes one year when I was fourteen, then I got serious and started studying hardcore. After that it was easy."

Manesa felt nervous again. Could she seriously cut it? "I'll try my hardest."

"That's all that's asked of you," Selphie said, as the elevator dinged and everyone stepped out. "You ready to go into town?"

"Hey, I want to come!," Zell exclaimed. "I could introduce Maney to Ma."

"I wouldn't mind meeting Mrs. Dincht," Manesa said, smiling.

"It'll be us three then!," Selphie said, bouncing excitedly.

"What about Squall?," Zell asked, blond brow raised.

"Oh! He has two classes extra classes to teach today. He would have come otherwise," Selphie said, pouting. "Anyway! Let me go get my purse and you guys wait for me in the parking garage. I don't think Maney is ready to meet any monsters yet."

Manesa laughed nervously. "Nope."

Selphie giggled and took off running down the stairs.

Manesa just smiled. She missed home really bad, but she supposed it wouldn't be incredibly messed up to be here.

Xxxxxxxxxx

bSEIFER/b

The classes were getting harder. Why he decided to become part of RED after becoming a SeeD finally four years ago is beyond him. He breezed through the original SeeD exams because he already knew all of it and then he actually passed because he wasn't such a hardass anymore. Something he tries not to think about because it makes him feel ashamed how difficult a person he was to deal with. To the point that he only had two friends. He knew his need to lord over people was a mechanism to push them away. He guessed he and Squall were no different except in the way they conducted themselves back then.

Anyway, now he was going to become a part of SeeD RED and that meant the tests were getting harder. He had his field exam in two months. He didn't know what it was, but no one taking the exam would know in the first place. Field exams were always random, for whatever got called in. Why he wanted to become part of RED? Well, battles were something he had once been one hundred percent into but now he wanted to make a difference in the world. He really didn't want to think of why. He'd still be doing regular SeeD situations when they were short handed, however.

He missed his trench coat, he burned the damn thing after the war, realizing it now held a stigma. He had taken to wearing a gray military jacket these days, but he wasn't wearing it now. Just black jeans, his steel toed boots and a white muscle shirt. He had filled out, and grown his hair just a little longer. He liked the new look but he still missed the fucking trench coat. It had been his baby for years.

He was bone tired now, his brain hurt and he just wanted to eat lunch, then go to his dorm. Sleep, eat dinner and study until he could sleep again. Maybe train a little to tucker himself after the nap. He dropped his books off at his one bedroom dorm and headed for the cafeteria. It wasn't too packed around three in the afternoon, everyone else ate lunch around twelve and one o'clock, so the large cafeteria seemed bare with a few people eating.

He grabbed himself a plate of a double helping of steamed asparagus, a t-bone steak, two apples and a large bottle of water. He always liked to be healthy, he wasn't into the famous hotdogs or pepperoni pizza that everyone else ate. Clogged arteries before he was thirty? No thanks. He started walking for a seat when someone caught his eye. Ah, yeah. That girl that … came from another world? How stupid did that sound, eh? He wouldn't believe it but he had seen with his own eyes what had come with her.

Huh. Maybe he should sit and talk with her for awhile. She didn't seem off-put by him. Not like most people here were, remembering what he was before he changed. Though.. honestly, he didn't feel like he was worthy of people's friendships these days either. He felt like he burned his bridges, even though the others he had grown up with still wanted him around and Fujin and Raijin always wanted him to come visit them in their little town in Trabia.

He just felt... unworthy.

No use fucking around with feelings. He didn't want to think about those things but he guessed after being mind-fucked by a sorceress, you changed in bad ways too. His confidence in his personal life wasn't all that great because of it.

Right, the chick with the unruly hair.

He made his way over, standing there for a second before he spoke. "Mind If I sit here?"

Manesa looked up, then around slowly as if she were gauging why he wanted to sit here. "Um.. Are you sure? There's like a thousand other seats in here."

"Yeah, your company would be nice," Seifer said, smirking.

She nodded, smiling, blushing a little. "Sure then."

Seifer sat down across from her, studying her plate for a moment. Fried tempura shrimp and carrots, a bowl of cherries and a bottle of lemon tea. Okay, not entirely unhealthy. "You're going to clog your heart."

She blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Fried foods, the worst way to die," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Not in moderation," she said, shrugging.

"I prefer to stay away from the crap. I hope to live to a hundred and see everyone I know die," Seifer said, chuckling darkly.

"That's really morbid, you know," Manesa said, laughing nervously.

"I'm only kidding," He said, smiling a little. "Promise."

"I believe you," She said, nodding slowly.

Everything went quiet for a few moments as he ate, focused on his food instead of lost inside his head. When he looked up, she was staring at him and he was suddenly uncomfortable. He wiped off his mouth from the beef juice almost dribbling down his chin and raised his eyebrow. "You always smile like that at murderers, little girl?"

She smiled, he could tell it was genuine as she shrugged. "We all sin."

Seifer blinked, staring back for a few moments, then popped the end of an asparagus in his mouth. He honestly didn't know what to make of that. "You get all the gory details of my life during the war?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well.. you weren't the main character, so no but I got to see where you were being controlled... and excuse me for assuming, but I think you were too far gone and thought you couldn't turn back?"

Once again he felt uncomfortable. She had hit the nail on the head. "Something like that."

"You know, I never asked anyone their age. You guys relatively look the same, except more real and older," Manesa said, lips crinkled to the side.

"I'm twenty-six," he said, shrugging.

"Okay," she said, like she was holding back from saying something else.

Seifer didn't say anything for a few seconds then he spoke up. "Got everything figured out?"

"Everyones been helpful, including Cid and Edea, so yeah," she said, chewing on a carrot. "I've been a student for the past three days."

"How's that working out for ya?," Seifer asked. "Plan on becoming a SeeD?"

"If I can handle it, definitely. I was never one to sign up for the military, so it's going to be a little weird," She said, sounding nervous again.

"You nervous about it?," Seifer asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean... I didn't grow up here. In this world. I'm really out of my element," Manesa admitted.

Seifer knocked a booted foot against her's underneath the table, smiling. "Believe in yourself. You'll handle it just fine."

She smiled back. "If you say so."

"I know so," he said, continuing to smile.

"You're not what I imagined at all," She said, chuckling.

"How did you imagine me?," He asked, a little surprised that anyone would imagine him at all.

"Well it's embarrassing but...authoritarian, self-centered but also wanting to redeem yourself, mellowed out, a lot nicer after the war..." Manesa admitted, blushing.

Seifer furrowed his brows. She was half right... "Maybe I am that way. Maybe I ain't."

"Don't mind me. It's just the thoughts of a teenager," Manesa said, looking bashful.

"Been there, done that. Bought the shirt," Seifer said, chuckling. "So, I get it."

She nodded. "Thanks for not knocking my head off."

"Anytime," He said, nonchalantly. He rather liked this girl, she was kind of a bumbling idiot, but nice. She was giving him a chance instead of just assuming he was this bad guy. Who didn't care one iota. "Hey... tomorrow is Saturday. You doing anything?"

She looked up. "Me?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you. Who else am I talking to?"

She blinked, blushing again. "Um..."

"It's not a date," Seifer reassured her, laughing.

"Oh, okay," She said, nodding.

"Did you want it to be a date?," Seifer asked, eyebrow raised, smirking.

"What!? No... no, no. Not at all," Manesa quickly said, waving her hands animatedly. "I just wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Just to hang out, fish and drink a couple beers down by the Balamb docks," Seifer said, shrugging. "Might ask Zell to come along too."

She smiled at the mention of Zell. "That'd be awesome, but I can't drink. I'm not twenty-one."

Huh. Did she have a crush on Zell or something? "On our continent, the drinking age is eighteen. So, you're cool."

"Alright then," she said, finishing up her lunch. "I should get going. I've got studying to do and then I promised Selphie and Quistis I'd hang with them this evening."

Seifer nodded. "Have a good time."

"Thanks!," she said, hurriedly walking off.

Seifer sat there for a few moments, his mind blank. He guessed he would invite Zell tomorrow. Maybe it'd make her more comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

bZELL/b

The car ride over had been filled with the sounds of one of Seifer's favorite bands, Maelstorm. He didn't mind, he liked the band too but he usually listened to rap and r&b. They had chatted about Seifer and Manesa's classes, while Zell told them about his infuriating martial arts students. Some just weren't getting the program, others were too weak to progress and others were hotheaded to the point of thinking they were better than him. Sure nuff, they weren't, he always knocked them on their ass and put them in their place.

They walked through a short cut into town, past the hotel and through the blue light district where the Cinema and laser tag center were. The docks were straight ahead. Zell carried the cooler of regular drinks and prepackaged food, while Manesa handled the fishing rods and tackle box and Seifer carried the twelve pack. It was a lot easier with a third person, they should have invited someone else a long time ago. Usually Seifer and him had to rock, paper, scissors who went back to the car to get the rest of the stuff.

"Balamb is a lot bigger than shown... a lot different as well," Manesa said, looking around at the blue and white lights. "It's so pretty and peaceful."

"No crime rates here either. I think we had a murder 'bout... twenty years ago," Zell told her as they neared the docks. "We do get thieves every now and again though."

"What happened with the murder?," She asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, it was a murder/suicide. During the first sorceress war. Some guy killed his little girl and wife. Most people assumed it was because he didn't want the sorceress to get a hold of his kid. Why he killed the wife is beyond me," Zell said, shrugging.

"That's really messed up," Manesa muttered, shaking her head.

"More messed up things happen than that," Seifer said as they finally made it to where the dock was.

"Yeah," Manesa said quietly.

They took off their shoes, boots, and socks off. They already discussed that it'd be hard to fit all three of them at the end of it, so it was best to be along the edge of the rim.

Zell sat down, putting the cooler beside him and dangled his feet over the ledge, his toes almost skimming the surface. He took his fishing rod from Manesa and started fiddling with his line.

"We're going for blue fish, right? Not smelly ones?," Manesa piped up as she sat beside Zell, handing Seifer his rod.

"Blue ones are good, have the best tasting meat in the world. The bad ones are brown, smell like shit and are have this taste you won't ever forget," Seifer said, casting his line.

Zell wrinkled his nose. "I had a bad experience once as a kid. I caught the wrong one, took it home, skinned it myself and cooked it. The smell wouldn't get out of the house for weeks, and I threw it the hell away because I knew I fucked up."

Manesa and Seifer laughed. "How the hell didn't you know?," Seifer asked.

"Because. I was recently adopted, and hadn't been warned yet," Zell said, glaring.

"How do you remember being adopted? I thought Guardian Forces blocked your memory?," Manesa asked, voice curious.

"Well, they developed this drug called Remerizerpien. It helps you remember what the Guardian Forces make you forget. It's been renowned as a medical break through," Zell answered, grinning. "It's mandatory that all students junctioning them have to take it. I'm sure you signed the agreement."

Manesa blushed, even visible in the dark. "Uh... I might have skimmed that part."

Seifer laughed. "You better read what was written better."

"I will," Manesa said as she finally cast her line. "It's been years since I fished."

"When was the last time you did?," Seifer asked as his line jerked and he started reeling in.

"I was about eight or nine, my Uncle Ryan was teaching me. We always threw the small ones back and took the big ones home," Manesa said. "I'll be no good at this. Fish are probably gonna get away from me before I can get them."

"Have a little more confidence in yourself," Seifer said absentmindedly as his fish got away.

"Yeah, you'll be better at this than you think," Zell said, smiling at her.

They fished for the next couple hours, eating turkey and ham sandwiches, drinking a few beers a piece. Zell and Seifer could hold their own, but Manesa was a little on the drunk side. Such a lightweight.

"I love your tattoo, Zell," Manesa said, poking her finger at it.

Zell laughed, eyebrows furrowed. "Thanks. It was a stupid decision as a teenager." Though it still made him feel good to hear it.

"It's distinguished," She slurred, patting his cheek. "And Seifer! Your eyes!"

Seifer chuckled. "What about my eyes?"

"They're so preeeeettttyyyy," She sing-songed, grinning as she got really close and peered up to him, which made Zell laugh really hard.

"Well, thanks. I was born with them," Seifer said, voice amused.

"Can I keep them in a jar?," Manesa asked, reaching up to poke one.

Seifer dodged his head back. "Whoa. Watch it. You'll gouge out my eye."

"That's the point. I said I wanted to keep them in a jar," Manesa said, pouting as her line started jerking.

"You're a fucking weirdo," Seifer said, shaking his head. "Reel it in, Manesa. Before it gets away."

Zell laughed. "I like weird."

Manesa started struggling with her line, leaning back and pulling. "How big is this thing!?"

"You're probably just weak," Seifer said, snorting.

"Nuh huh. It's huge," She said, still struggling.

Zell reeled in his line and then put his rod beside him. "Let me have it." He took it from her and ended up struggling himself as he tried reeling it in. "No, she's freaking right. It's big, whatever it is."

"Hope it's not a smelly brown fish," Manesa muttered. "I want to eat pretty blue fishies."

Zell continued to struggle until he finally got a real grip and it came out struggling. It was a big blue fish, it's mouth gaped open like a gold fish. At least one and a half feet long.

"That's it. No more fishing tonight," Seifer said, reeling in his rod. "We can go back and eat that, just fine."

"You sure? I don't mind fishing for a little longer," Manesa said, smiling serenely.

"Yeah, Seif. Let's stay a little longer," Zell said, as he opened the cooler and put the fish next to the remnants of their food and drinks.

"It's been nearly three hours and it's starting to get cold," Seifer complained. Big baby.

"Fine," Zell grumbled. "Scrooge."

"Shaddup," Seifer said, reaching over and smacking him upside the head.

Manesa put her arms around both their necks and reeled them in like fishes. "Thanks you guys! I had a blast."

"Let me go!," Seifer hollered, struggling.

She kissed Seifer's forehead. "Hug me first."

Zell hugged her tight, chuckling and she let him go.

Seifer sighed. "Alright, Alright." He hugged her briefly and she let him go.

Manesa grinned like a dope. "You guys are great." Then she almost fell in the water, when Zell quickly caught her.

"Okay, Maney. Let's get you home before you drown yourself," He said, as he helped her to her feet. "Think you can carry the rods back?"

"Aye Aye Captain!," she said, swaying on her feet. "Home. Wow, Balamb is my home. Who woulda thought, huh?"

"Put your socks and boots on and try not to tangle the damn lines," Seifer commanded, sounding irritated.

Manesa laughed. "Okay!" She sat down on her behind and started doing what she could, then frowned. "Zeeeellll. Help meeeeee. Pleaaaase?"

Zell chuckled, taking pity on her and doing as asked. "There you go. Come on."

She picked up the rods and started walking. "I promise not to tangle them, Seif."

"Damn well, better not," Seifer muttered as he picked up the garbage and carried it to the bin, stuffing it inside.

Zell watched her walk ahead, as he started walking side by side with Seifer and carrying the cooler.

"She's annoying," Seifer said. "Reminds me of a damn puppy."

Zell looked over, frowning. "I think she's sweet and she's drunk. Don't judge her on that."

"Eh, and I think she has a crush on you," Seifer said, shrugging.

Zell blinked. "Huh? I doubt it, man. Though, she has called me handsome."

"Enough reason to think it. Bet she hugs you a lot too," Seifer said. "Does that annoying Rinoa thing."

"She's nothing like Rinoa and no, she doesn't hug me a lot," Zell said. "She hugs Selph though. They're constantly cuddled up if Squall ain't in the room."

"Lesbian then," Seifer assumed, making Zell roll his eyes.

"Or just... oddly not affectionate towards men or something," He defended. He honestly had come to see Manesa as a friend in the last week. She was a good girl in his opinion, and she tried being good for goodness sake.

"Hmph," Seifer answered. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm never inviting her fishing again."

"Fine, I'll take her fishing on my own," Zell snapped, getting annoyed. "Or hey, just don't let her drink."

"Why are you so defensive? You've known her, what? A week? Chill, Zell," Seifer said, looking surprised.

"I just think you're judging her all wrong and look at it this way. She's given you a chance off the bat after seeing what you did, and hasn't even made the effort to hate you or anything," Zell said softly. "Just, Seif. I think you need friends outside of our circle. Then again, you barely allow us in your personal bubble."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the car." He jogged up ahead, past a swaying Manesa.

"Fine, run away," Zell called after him, then muttered. "Asshole."

"What was that about?," Manesa asked him, eyes glassy.

"Just Seifer being a dumb prick," Zell said as he threw an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep so we can cook that fish tomorrow."

"Yes, Mister Zell," She mumbled.

Zell smiled, kissing her cheek. Tomorrow would be a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bMANESA/b

It had had been a month since she'd been here and it already feels too comfortable. She misses home, her mom, the rest of her family and her friends but she feels at home here too. The others are quickly becoming family and they don't mind her company at all. They've welcomed her, been kind to her and treated her as one of their own despite the age gape. She was also making friends of her own, like the dark skinned twins in her classes Heaven and Earth. Heaven was a girl and Hades was a boy. Heaven sported a green fohawk and Earth had long blue hair. Heaven used a gunblade and Earth used a chain whip.

They were somehow different appearance wise, even personality wise at times but completely tuned in to each other. She found it amusing and adorable. That's who she was currently hanging with at the Garden Festival. Sitting at a table in the back of the Quad, drinking apple juice and talking about Reno Corvei, the asshole from hell.

"I have no clue why he has it out for you," Heaven said as she chewed on a fry.

"Probably just decided to pick on the new kid," Manesa muttered, shrugging nonchalantly. "He'll get bored and move onto something else."

"I don't know, man. Reno tends to make his prey go packing back home. Sure you can handle it?," Earth asked, circling a ring of water around the table with his gloved index finger.

Manesa sighed. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I can handle some snot nosed kid who can't help getting his jollies off by torturing people."

Reno was literally a redheaded step-child. Well, she didn't know if he was redheaded but he definitely had the longish red hair and these annoying fox like blue eyes. He also these black triangle tear tattoos underneath his eyes just on his cheeks. Reminded her of a damn dark circus clown or something. He had two bestfriends who bullied too. Willow and Noctis. Willow was a tall willowy girl as her name suggested, she was pale skinned, had long black hair, glowing green eyes and used sais. Noctis had this slicked back blonde hair that was spiky at the ends, had tanned skin, amber eyes and used a regular sword as his weapon.

Eitherway, Reno was an asshole who used a gunblade, so were his friends and they all thought they were better than everyone else.

"Don't look now... but the person in question is making his way over with his merry band of misfits," Earth said, eyes slanted and looking out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh great," Manesa grumbled, taking a long sip of her drink and knew she had to ignore him until he went away. She also knew if she told her friends in high places that he was being a jerk to her, they'd probably penalize him or warn him but she wasn't about to go crying and use some kind of corrupt way of getting her way no matter how much she wanted him too go away.

She could see him just a little away from the table, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Fuck off, Convei," Heaven answered for her.

"Nah, think I'd rather mess with Bellum a little first," Reno said, pulling up a chair from another table and sitting on it backwards. "So, ugly. How are you today? Still fat?"

Manesa held her breath and counted to ten. She wasn't fat persay, but she did have a lot more pudge than the average person and it did bother her. She planned on changing that with training.

"What? Too good to answer me? I'm speaking to you," Reno said, snapping his fingers in front of her face but she didn't flinch. "If you don't answer, I'll cut you, you stupid bitch."

She smiled serenely, looking over at him. "Not if I cut off your balls first."

"She graces me with her words, how sweet," Reno said, smirking, as his misfits stood vigilant by his side. "Just drinking apple juice, eh? Trying to lose some weight? Bet you'd look at least a little less ugly without all that fat blocking out your face."

"She, sure as hell, looks like she needs a few carrots instead of hotdogs," Willow said, grinning maliously.

"Heaven. Earth. Get this boy away from me before I smash ihis/i face in," Manesa growled, eyes narrowed.

"I can do that for you," Someone said from behind Reno and his poor excuse for a gang.

Manesa looked up to see Seifer, standing there in his green military jacket, arms crossed over his chest. "Thanks, Seifer." She hadn't seen him in the last three weeks. Zell admitted to her that Seifer found her annoying, which kinda broke her heart. When they used to be characters, Seifer had been her most favorite. She didn't press being friends with him though, she just let it be.

"What are you going to do, old man? Lecture me to death? Because you can't hit me, I'm a minor," Reno said, smirking.

Seifer smirked back. "Nope, but I can throw your ass out of here for misconduct. As a SeeD, it's pretty much my duty."

Reno scowled. "Whatever. Let's go." He kicked the chair over as he got up, glaring at Manesa as he went. "This isn't over."

"I'm sure it's not," She said, smiling sweetly.

"He reminds me of myself at that age," Seifer said as he sat on the chair backwards too, sighing. "Except that's never a good thing. Kid's gonna get himself in trouble."

"Well, that's the past. I'm sure he'll leave it behind someday too," Manesa said, taking another drink.

Earth snorted. "I really doubt that for some reason. The guy has a serious chip on his shoulder."

"Oh, I know. So much chip, he's missing dip," Manesa sprouted, laughing.

"That was lame," Seifer said, smirking.

"Yeah, it was," Heaven said, chuckling.

"Oh, be quiet, you two," Manesa pouted.

"Anyway... I was coming over here to uh...," Seifer trailed off.

"Hm?," Manesa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Come with me for a little while? Just for a walk outside?," Seifer asked quietly.

"Um... sure," Manesa said, nodding as she stood up, taking her apple juice with her. She turned to Heaven and Earth. "I'll be back soon, guys."

"Take your time," Earth said, waving her off with a dismissive hand.

"I wouldn't be leaving a handsome guy like that by himself," Heaven said, smirking.

Manesa rolled her eyes. "It's not like that you guys."

"Definitely not like that," Seifer murmured as he started walking ahead.

Manesa ran to catch up, because those long ass legs gained speed faster than she could walk. "So what did you want to talk about?," she yelled over the music.

"Not here," Seifer said, louder over the music.

After about ten minutes, they made it outside of the Garden. Sitting on the steps of the entrance, the night wind felt good in the almost summer heat. "Okay. Now...?"

"Yeah, now," Seifer said, nodding.

She waited quietly for him to speak, wondering what it could be about.

"I want to apologize," Seifer started.

"For what?," She asked, tilting her head.

"For … well, Zell told me he told you what I said and I"m sorry. You didn't judge me unfairly and I shouldn't have judged you, based on you being drunk," Seifer said quietly.

She nodded. "It's okay. It happens. I'm not upset or anything. Just knew I shouldn't have drank all that beer."

"Bet you had to piss like a race horse afterward," Seifer said, chuckling.

"I did. I was up and down all night," Manesa said, laughing. "But Seifer... as embarrassing as it is for me to say this. Before I knew you were real, you were my favorite character. I mean, I loved everyone but you were my most favorite. So, I'll admit, it hurt."

Seifer turned his head, eyebrows furrowed. "I was such an ass back then. How could I be your favorite anything?"

"Guess I saw something in you besides cocky, arrogant and asshole. I saw someone human, who... well, let's not go there... assumptions make asses out of you and me," She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't want to hear it, I'm sure."

"You're right. I really don't but Zell was right, you're not judgmental. You see past what people show... on the outside. I think I like that about you," Seifer said, smiling softly.

"Thanks, dude," Manesa said, smiling at him. "Question."

"Huh?," Seifer answered.

"Since your romantic dream fell through. What's your dream these days?," she asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know... I really don't have dreams anymore," Seifer said, looking up at the starry sky.

"That's sad. That sorceress must have taken a lot from you," Manesa said quietly.

"It was a stupid childhood dream. Maybe I'll find a better one someday," Seifer said. "What about you? Got any dreams?"

"Me? Well... I've always wanted to write or sing. I'm mediocre at both," she admitted, smiling slightly as she searched the stars.

"Sing something for me," Seifer commanded, looking at her seriously.

She sighed. "Dude. It's horrible."

"You chicken? Bet your chicken," Seifer taunted, smirking.

Manesa rolled her eye. "Fineeeeee but don't blame me if your eardrums burst."

Seifer continued looking at her expectantly.

She looked around embarrassed. "I have to look away from you."

"Just do it already, you'll be fine," Seifer chided, laughing.

"Okay," She said, turning away, feeling nervous. "It's from a movie back in my world. Called The Little Mermaid. About a mermaid who lived in the sea and the prince she fell in love with who lived on land. She's adventurous, and collects things. Okay so... she was in her cave of wonders you could say when she sang this."

She sang part of your world. It wasn't the best by far, like she said, it was mediocre but a little bit better than average. Sometimes she couldn't carry a tune either. She wasn't very adept at music. "Okay... soooo... that was me singing."

Seifer laughed. "I was expecting this melodic, beautiful voice to come out of you."

"Shut up," She said, embarrassed but smiling.

"It's not bad though, needs some work. You should take singing lessons," Seifer said, reaching over to poke her in the temple, smiling back.

She felt warm at the affection he was showing her, she looked down and smiled, shrugging. "Maybe."

"Ask Zell's Mom. She gives lessons," Seifer said seriously as he dropped his hand. "I've heard the woman sing. She missed her calling."

"Maybe, I will," She said, nodding.

"I'd say ask Rinoa, but she lives in Timber with her fiance, Apollo. You'd have to make way too far a trek and the rides would be costly," Seifer said thoughtfully.

"What's she sound like?," Manesa asked. She actually did wonder what everyone sounded like before. She had this vision of what they all sounded like, saw in games what they made them sound like and then being here now, they sounded nothing like what she envisioned, or their creators envisioned. Seifer's voice was a soft baritone, with an edge of street but she was more wondering what Rinoa sounded like singing.

"A lot like her mother actually. It's a beautiful sound, like wind chimes," Seifer described as he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She glanced at the green pack, it said Balamb's Best.

"I'd love to hear her sing. Maybe, I'll get to meet her one day," Manesa said, staring at the cigarette. It had been a long time since she smoked one. Too long, she was surprised she hadn't really craved any until this moment. Seeing Seifer smoke, made her want to smoke. Damn fool. Well, not like he knew her temptation.

"I'm sure you will, we plan to meet for a get together this summer. A picnic party in Winhill with Laguna and his family too," Seifer said, glancing over at her as he raised his eyebrow and offered his pack to her. "Do you want one?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, been awhile since I smoked. Now I want one, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all," Seifer said, smirking as she took one and he lit it up for her with his red lighter.

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes at the heavy taste. She didn't want to pick up on this fully, just every now and then when things got stressful or she wanted to relax. Maybe she'd get a pack, depending on the smoking age on this continent. She was pretty sure it was eighteen though, had to be at any rate. "What's she like?," she asked as she exhaled.

"Rinoa?," Seifer asked, glancing at her as he flicked an ash.

"Yeah," She asked, smiling as she puffed out circles. It took her years to finally like Rinoa's character.

"A control freak, a big princess type but you know what? She's really sweet, cares about people, cares about changing things that matter, loves with all her heart and doesn't give up. She'll sacrifice herself for the greater good," Seifer went on fondly. "Some of the reasons I was in love with her once upon a time."

"Aww... I'd love to meet her then, she sounds like my kinda chicka," Manesa said as she grinned. "You sound like you miss her though."

Seifer shrugged. "When I came back to Garden. She was one of the first people who came up to me. I thought she was going to sock me one good, smack me but she launched herself at me, hugged me and told me if no one else forgave me, I had her to fall back on...minus the romance because she had Squall."

"Did that sadden you? That you wouldn't have that kind of connection with her anymore?," She asked, feeling just a little jealous even though she had no right to be.

"Nah... we have a different connection now and I like it that way. I'd do anything for her, she'd do anything for me and it's all good," Seifer said, smiling softly. "She's more like my annoying little sister, and I'm her jerk of a big brother. At least that's what she says, but I can't disagree."

"Well, I'm glad all of your childhood friends forgave you," She replied, taking another hit and exhaling. "God, it feels so good to smoke. I missed it."

"Don't get too used to it. I don't smoke all the time because the shit is unhealthy but I do it recreationally," Seifer told her. "If you're going to smoke, get yourself a pack and spread them out through out the week. Don't start smoking heavy or else you'll be a worthless soldier."

She laughed. "Okay, Mr. Lecturer, I'll take your advice to heart," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's the legal age for smoking here, anyway?"

"In most places it's seventeen. In Balamb it's seventeen, in Timber it's twenty-one. Deling is fifteen though because they're corrupt as fuck," Seifer explained. "The more money, the better, I suppose."

"Wow. Where I'm from? You have to be eighteen and they've been considering for years to raising it to twenty-one," She said, shocked. Really? Fifteen?

"Your continent must care then," He said, snorting.

"Maybe," She said, shrugging.

"There you are!," Selphie's voice rang out, the sound of cowgirl boots clunking against the ground.

Manesa turned to look, seeing Selphie in a rather cute outfit. A white spaghetti strap shirt, a frayed tan jacket, jean shorts that cut just below her butt, tan cowgirl boots and one of Squall's criss crossed belts, a tan one. She thought it was adorable that Selphie stole his clothes. It wasn't surprising since they both had small hips and waists.

Squall was walking up beside her in black military jacket, a white muscle shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, his usual boots that he apparently had custom made since they stopped making them two years ago and criss crossed red belts around his waist. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes!," she hollered.

"You like it?," Selphie asked, doing a little spin dance from side to side. "Squall helped me pick it out."

"I love it!." Manesa said, grinning as she exhaled smoke.

"I know you're not smoking!," Selphie scolded. "Seifer. Are you being a bad influence!?"

"Hey, I offered and she made the decision," Seifer said, putting up his hands innocently as he looked back at the two. "She's an adult, I think she can handle it."

Manesa looked on sheepishly as Selphie gave a disapproving look and stamped her boot. "Hmph!"

"Why aren't you guys at the festival?," Squall asked as he came over and sat down beside Seifer, taking a cigarette from his pack and lighting up.

"Oh nice. You scold me but don't scold Squally over here," Manesa complained.

"Squall doesn't smoke all the time," Selphie said, shrugging nonchalantly. "And if he ever took it up full time, I'd kick his behind something awful! Ain't that right?" She sat down between Seifer and her.

"That's right," Squall said as he exhaled. "Selph doesn't like when I do something she disapproves of but she let's me have some things."

"As you now probably realize, Selphie is almost as controlling as Rinoa," Seifer said, amused.

"I am not controlling! … Am I, Squall?," Selphie asked, voice timid.

"No, you're not, baby," Squall said, picking up her small delicate hand across the way and kissing the top affectionately with a fond smile. "You just take have a strange vision, give people a little push in the right direction and let them find their own way."

Selphie sighed dreamily, grinning.

Seifer made puking noises and Selphie smacked him upside the head. He made a pained sound and glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

Squall and Manesa laughed.

"I promise I won't take it up all the time, just gonna do what Seifer suggested. Get a pack a week and stretch them out," Manesa said. "Anyway, we're out here talking. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Heaven and Earth said you two went for a walk. So, I thought maybe Seifer took you into the mountains or forests with monsters to be had and you are so not ready even for a bitebug," Selphie said, obviously concerned.

"I think I could take a bitebug, not gnat or anything else but definitely a bitebug," Manesa said, snorting. "Besides, I don't even have my gunblade. How am I gonna fight monsters?"

"True on both accounts," Selphie said, looking appeased.

"You really think I'd put our new friend in danger?," Seifer asked, looking playfully wounded.

"Sometimes, I don't know about you, Mister Almasy," Selphie said, eyeing him critically.

Squall laughed. "Seifer wouldn't do that, Selph. I promise."

"See, even my old rival knows I'm not that much of an asshole," Seifer smirked.

Manesa wrapped an arm around Selphie's middle, leaning over until her head was on her somehow pillowy yet bony shoulder. "Seifer is a really nice guy. He wouldn't do that to anyone."

"I know, I was just playing," Selphie said, looking mischievous.

"You sprite," Seifer said, shaking his head but there was a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Let's head back to the festival," Squall said, stubbing out his cigarette and putting the butt in his jacket pocket.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Squall wants to be social," Seifer said, snorting as he did the same as Squall with his cigarette.

"Things change," Squall murmured as he walked over to Selphie and pulled her to her feet.

"I thank Rinoa for that," Selphie said, smiling as she slipped her hand into Squall's.

"Yeah, but you guys had a part in it too," Squall said, as they started walking ahead.

Manesa stood, stretching and smiled. "They look adorable together. Perfect for each other. Ever wonder what that would be like?"

Seifer arched an eyebrow as he walked up the stairs. "Not really."

"Guess I get that. I don't really care about romance for myself but for others? I love it," Manesa said, grinning as she slipped her hands in the pockets of her long black sweater coat.

"You really are a weird chick," Seifer said. "Now come on, let's head back. I want to see if I can talk Zell into eating a bunch of hotdogs and throw up in front everyone."

"Gross," She muttered.

Seifer laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bSEIFER/b

He lied.

Twice.

He still had dreams.

His main one was redemption, another being forgiven by everyone even though he knew it wouldn't come.

He also wondered what it would be like to have relationships like Squall and Selphie's or Irvine and Quistis. He didn't dwell on it, because he honestly didn't care if he ever found that perfect girl just for him. He didn't think she existed. So yeah, no need to even think about it. Rinoa was always on him though about finding someone to love, and he had to brush her off everytime. What did it matter? Not everyone was cut out for that sort of thing.

This morning he was going through the motions. Egg white omelets with asparagus, mushrooms, green peppers and onions thrown in. Cocktrice bacon, and pineapple juice. He had never been a morning person but once he had breakfast, he was ready and raring to go.

Today was the RED written exam. Then going to the Galbadia continent to acquire Brothers. In the next couple months he would be taking the field exam, which could take weeks to complete since it meant surveillance, detective work and getting beneath corruption before capturing the culprit. It was going to be stressful, but he knew he could handle it, no matter what went down.

He ate breakfast, got in the shower, had a quick hand to manhood session, and got dressed. He stared in the mirror for way too long, looking for blemishes and making sure his hair was in tip top condition. The right amount of mousse, because gel was too stiff and always flaked by the end of the day. Nothing more embarrassing than hair flakes all over your shoulders, especially when he was wearing a black shirt. Anyway, sue him, he liked looking his best. Maybe he was vain, but he didn't care.

Just as he was about to leave the room, there was a knock on the door. He picked up his silver choker and put it on, then opened the door as he was bombarded with a hug from one big ball of energy that went by the name of Selphie Tilmitt. Soon to be Selphie Leonhart. "Hey!"

He looked behind her where Zell and Squall stood. Squall had a deep brown wicker basket in his hand, a small smile on his face. Zell had a long navy rectangular box. "What's all this?," Seifer hedged, quietly.

Selphie looked up, grinning as she pulled back. "Good luck pressies. What else?"

"Okay then," Seifer said, dumbfounded. Sometimes he still had a hard time accepting that they accepted him.

"A basket full of all your favorite things. Including Dollet's finest chocolate and that Cedar cologne you like," Squall said, holding up the basket, which had an array of other things as well.

"Thanks. I'm starting to run out of both things," Seifer said, holding back a smile, as he took the basket.

"And this is something special, I had custom made. Just for you, buddy," Zell said, bouncing around, full of energy as he handed Seifer the box.

"Come in," Seifer said as he moved aside, placing the basket on his hallway table.

"We can't stay long," Selphie said, bounding inside. "Just wanted to wish you luck."

"Yeah. You're gonna do great," Zell said, beaming as he and Squall both came inside. "Now, come on. Open my present."

Seifer smirked. "Fine, chicken-wuss but it better be a free lapdance from a strip club."

Zell rolled his eyes as Selphie giggled. "Don't you wish."

Seifer continued to smirk as he took the box and pulled it open. Inside lay a black pen, with his old red cross symbol on it on both sides. His throat suddenly felt tight and he was sure he was seeing things. "Zell. I can't use this."

"Why not?," Zell asked, frowning.

"Because... it's a bad thing. Alright?," Seifer said, lips pursed. But he had to admit, it was good to see it.

"Seifer. Just because you made poor decisions as a teenager, doesn't mean you have to give up things that make you, you," Squall said, small mouth in a frown.

Seifer looked away. "Sure. Because people won't associate the symbol with a murderous villain."

Selphie bopped him upside the head. "If they're going to associate that, you might as well get rid of your entire being too."

Seifer blinked, looking down at her, because she had a point. "Fine. I'll use the damn pen. But only because it's pretty damn cool."

"Sweet!," Zell exclaimed, fist pumping. "I knew you'd like it."

"You guys should have saved this stuff until after I pass," Seifer said, as he clicked the button on the pen on and off.

"No way," Selphie said, bouncing. "Anyway, we should get going. We have classes to teach and I'm sure you want to do whatever it is you want to do so early in the morning."

"Yeah," Seifer said, smirking. "Have a good day, guys."

"You too," Squall said as he left the small dorm apartment.

"You're gonna pass, man! Good luck!," Zell exclaimed as he left.

Selphie pummeled him with a hug one last time and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. "You have a wonderful day, Seify."

"Wish you wouldn't call me that," Seifer mumbled, wiping spit off his cheek.

"Too bad," Selphie retorted, grinning cheekily as she skipped out.

He smiled, it felt good to know you had people who cared about you. Even though, even now, it was hard to admit.

Alright. He looked at the clock, six twenty eight. His class didn't start until nine thirty. He needed some stress relief in the form of the training center. He decided to leave his jacket behind, he wouldn't need it unless he went outside and it was getting warmer anyway. He grabbed hyperion instead, putting him in his sheath, then then pen, he slid in his pocket as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The training center was blissfully quiet. No one came here this early in the morning. He went through the right doors and stopped at the sound of someone yelling. He kept walking then until a sight greeted him. Manesa was on the ground, her gunblade in her gloved hand and breathing heavy as a gnat slithered toward her slowly. "Fucking thing! Why are you so hard to kill!? You should be easy!," she shouted in anger.

Seifer watched for a few more minutes, as she got up and started going after it again. She slashed, but she wasn't strong enough yet or really, she had no technique. She was just moving about wildly and hurting more for it. She got slashed several times on her arms, hissing out and Seifer finally took pity on her. He ran forward, slashing the gnat one time across the middle, it's entrails fell out and it died.

He turned to look at her, opening his mouth but she just glared, so he closed it again.

"I was practicing!," she hissed, obviously angry at him.

"And you were royally sucking at it," Seifer retorted, smirking.

"Whatever," Manesa huffed, wiping gnat blood off her black jean shorts, making them dirty. Her white shirt was dirty too.

"Besides, as I can see... you were getting beat up pretty bad there," Seifer continued. "The gnat might have killed you in the long run."

"I would have killed it eventually," Manesa snapped, frowning.

"You have no technique. You couldn't even kill a bitebug right now," He told her, using hyperion as if it were a cane.

"I'd be an ass and ask what do you know, but I know you're seasoned at this stuff, so I'll shut up," She said, sighing.

"Exactly," Seifer replied, a cocky smirk coming to his lips.

She looked thoughtful for a second, it would have been quiet in the artificial jungle but there was the sounds of T-Rex roars and stomping in the forest and gnats slithering about. "Teach me."

Seifer blinked. "What?"

"Teach me what you know," She repeated herself. "The SeeD exam is this year's November, I want to be ready. The way I'm being taught now is basically for junior classmen. I'm only in some advanced classes for written stuff since I know about plenty but when it comes to learning about fighting and swordsmanship, they're using kid gloves with me."

Seifer wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not cut out to be a trainer or instructor. You should leave it to your teachers," he said seriously, eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go, have fun," She said, walking away.

Seifer sighed, looking heavenward. Mildly irritated that he suddenly felt bad. "Wait." He turned to look at her, pulling Hyperion over his shoulder.

"What?," She asked, looking sleepy and defeated. Her dark curly hair was wild with leaves and straw in it, she looked cute and rumpled with her dark freckles sticking out on her caramel skin.

He sighed, hand on his hip as he looked to the side. "I'll teach you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," he answered, giving a small smile.

She ran at him and nearly knocked him over as she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed tight. "Thank you."

Seifer frowned and looked down, patting her on the head. "You're welcome."

She let go and looked up with awe and adoration. He wasn't sure how that made him feel. "When do we start?"

"Now if you want," Seifer said, knocking hyperion against his shoulder a few times.

"Now is good! But I gotta go at eight so I can shower because … I probably look a mess," Manesa said, smiling.

"Yeah, word of advice," Seifer started. "Never wear white when you plan on fighting."

"Duly noted," Manesa said, nodding. "So, whatcha gonna teach me?"

"Right now I'm going to teach you how to handle your gunblade," Seifer said as he placed hyperion back in the earth.

"Okay," She said, looking unsure of herself.

"First... your gunblade is like your lover. You care about your lover, you take care of them, they become an extension of yourself. You become as one, a yoke, never to be taken apart," Seifer said, picking his gunblade up and running a glove hand down the blade. "You need to see it that way instead of just a means to an end in battle."

Manesa picked hers up and turned it around in her hand, studying it. "I named it Ice Faerie. Does that count as treating it as a person?"

"Yeah. I call mine Hyperion," Seifer said, smirking. "Which, mine sounds way cooler than yours."

"Oh shut up," Manesa said, sticking out her tongue.

"Watch yourself or else I'll cut it off," Seifer warned, but he was only playing.

Manesa smirked. "Like you've got the balls."

"I got more than two balls," Seifer said, playing around. "I'll do it."

She blinked, staring at him then at his crotch. "Do you really have more than two?"

Seifer threw his head back and laughed. "You'll never find out if I do or not."

She rolled her eyes. "We're getting off track. Let's get cracking!"

"Yes ma'am," Seifer said, chuckling.

For the next hour, he taught her various things from slashing to stabbing. He stood behind her, hands on hers as she held her gunblade. "Like so," Seifer said quietly as he helped her arc it to one side, up and over then slash in an arc. "Now do it without me."

Manesa nodded, as she stepped away from him and repeated the move. "Okay, I think I got it."

"Do it a few more times," Seifer commanded, watching her. She did as asked. "Now, for the next week, I want you to practice these everyday. Everything I've taught you today. Do you want to meet this early in the morning on weekdays? Or on weekends?"

"Can't we do this during in the evenings? I think it'd tucker me out," Manesa suggested, sheathing Ice Faerie.

"Sure. Evenings sound good... but we take Saturday and Sunday off," Seifer said, scratching his temple. "But like I said. You can practice those without me and then show me your form at the end of the week. I want you to take this seriously, show me I'm not wasting my time here."

She nodded. "You're not wasting your time. I promise."

"Good," Seifer said, a small smile on his lips. "Now, hurry along. You got class in forty five minutes and that rat's nest you call hair needs looking after."

"God, you're mean," Manesa said, walking away.

"Not as mean as I could be," Seifer called after her, smirking. She disappeared around the corner.

Once she was gone, he thought about the fact that he now had a student. This was going to be both weird and interesting. Instead of dwelling on it, he went in search for a T-Rexuar and found one waiting for him in the depths of the training center.

He demolished it.


End file.
